Igraine
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Su nombre resonaba en su cabeza a todas horas. Su amada y pobre Igraine que había muerto a dar a luz a su único y ya no deseado hijo.


Disclaimer: Merlín no me pertenece, si fuese mío algunas cosas serían distintas… muy distintas…

Este fic lo escribí hace ya algún tiempo, pero no me he acordado de su existencia hasta hoy u-u Que empanaera tengo ^^U

Bueno, espero que les guste el fic, es sobre los sentimientos de Uther cuando nació Arturo y murió Igraine.

**Igraine**

Igraine.

Su nombre resonaba en su cabeza a todas horas. Su amada y pobre Igraine que había muerto a dar a luz a su único y ya no deseado hijo. El rey Uther suspiró al sentirse completamente solo sin su amada esposa.

El llanto del niño llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no hizo el menor amago de detenerlo. Le ignoró como llevaba haciendo ya varios días desde que nació.

Ya no estaba Igraine a su lado, y todo por su culpa. Aquel niño lo había cambiado todo. Lo había echado a perder todo. Porque Igraine lo era todo para él. Su vida. Su corazón. Todo… Sin ella nada tenía sentido. ¿Para qué quería el poder, el dinero, el honor de ser rey sin ella para compartirlo? Sin Igraine hasta el objeto más valioso, había perdido su valor.

Igraine se había ido para siempre.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de las sirvientas, que iban a acallar el llanto del que era su hijo. Al minuto siguiente, se dejó de escuchar cualquier lamento.

¿Por qué ya no estaba Igraine? ¿Por qué había muerto? Por un niño que ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a querer por ser el asesino de su esposa. Porque aquella criatura era la culpable de todo. Su nacimiento nunca debía haberse dado, no si el precio era la vida de Igraine.

Un hijo. Su hijo. ¿Qué era ese niño comparado con Igraine? Nada. Igraine había muerto por un niño que no valía nada. Igraine había muerto por nada. Había muerto por su hijo, aquel ser tan deseado por ambos y para el que recurrieron a la magia sabiendo los peligros que ello conllevaba.

Las doncellas se retiraron del cuarto del niño con un suspiro. Aquella vez no había hecho falta que el rey Uther les gritara por no conseguir hacerle dejar de llorar.

Igraine había muerto por nada y él lo había permitido. Había perdido a Igraine. Ya no le quedaba nada de ella, excepto su recuerdo.

De repente una terrible verdad llegó hasta él. Había algo de Igraine que perduraba. Un último obsequio de su mujer. Lo único que podía perdurar sobre objetos y recuerdos. Parpadeó confundido. Era cierto. Lo único que le quedaba de Igraine era aquel niño al que había escuchado llorar minutos antes y al que aún no había visto.

Se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y entró sin que nadie le viese, como si fuese una vergüenza el ir a ver a su propio hijo. Se asomó sobre su cuna y miró al ser al que aún culpaba de la muerte de su amada esposa.

Su hijo, el hijo de Igraine.

Con cuidado se acercó y observó su rostro infantil. Y como si se percatase de su presencia, el niño se removió y le miró. Le miró con aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Igraine. Y Uther supo en aquel momento que sería incapaz de seguir culpándolo, de odiarle por la muerte de Igraine cuando tenía aquellos ojos azules como el cielo.

Alguien con los ojos de Igraine no podía ser un asesino.

Y a su mente llegó la imagen de ella. Nimue. La verdadera culpable de todo. Y mientras recordaba su nombre y rostro, llegaron hasta él una fuerza que creía ya perdida, una voluntad de vivir que pensó no volvería tras la muerte de su amada Igraine.

Cubrió con delicadeza a su hijo y acarició su rostro con cierta ternura. Haría de él un gran rey. Sería un hijo del que Igraine se sentiría orgullosa. Sonrió dándole una última mirada y salió de la habitación mientras cavilaba lo que haría a continuación. Debía proteger a su hijo como no lo había hecho con Igraine. Arturo, pues así se llamaría su hijo, no viviría bajo la amenaza del poder y maldad de la magia.

Sin embargo un último pensamiento lúcido de todo aquello vino hasta él. Si Igraine había muerto era porque ambos habían tratado con un poder que iba más allá de la vulgar magia. Algo demasiado poderoso y de lo que pocos brujos tenían si quiera conocimiento. Él había tratado con algo peligroso y desde el primer momento había sabido que habría consecuencias pues así se lo había advertido Nimue. Pero él no había escuchado al estar demasiado deseoso de tener un hijo.

Pero aquellos pensamientos se perdieron en algún lugar recóndito de su mente del que no pudiesen salir. No podía pensar en eso porque entonces encontraría a los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de Igraine, ellos mismos. Y eso no podía permitirlo pues le conduciría a la locura. No podía aceptar, ni tan si quiera pensar en ello. La muerte de Igraine era culpa de Nimue y su magia.

Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos una terrible pasión se apoderó de él. Y en su mente apareció un nuevo asesino. El asesino de Igraine. Aquel asesino no tenía tan sólo un rostro, o una forma. No, tenía tantos como brujos en su reino. La magia había sido la causante de su dolor. La magia, un poder cruel y oscuro que sólo podía traer falsas esperanzas y todo tipo de males. Algo tan peligroso y maldito debía ser erradicado. Por la muerte de Igraine, y por la vida de Arturo.

Y aunque el dolor de la muerte de Igraine nunca desapareció, si se hizo más llevadero con cada asesinato llevado a cabo por sus órdenes.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben dejen un review con sus opiniones positivas o negativas, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, siempre se puede sacar algo bueno de ellas.

Hasta otra ^-^


End file.
